Recueil d'OS Thominewt
by Nyimphadora
Summary: OS 1: Le jeu d'Action ou Vérité est, selon Minho, le meilleur remède à l'ennui... Thominewt - ThomasxMinhoxNewt


**.**

 _ **Hey! Un petit Thominewt que j'avais envie de vous écrire depuis longtemps...**_

 _ **OS 1:**_ Le jeu d'Action ou Vérité est, selon Minho, le meilleur remède à l'ennui...

.

* * *

 **Action ou Vérité**

.

Depuis qu'il les avait rencontré, Newt était complètement tombé sous le charme autant de Thomas que de Minho. Tous les trois avaient cours de Biologie ensemble et il se trouvait que Newt passait la plupart de son temps à contempler soit l'un soit l'autre. Minho avait toujours été son ami aussi loin qu'il pouvait s'en souvenir, grand, musclé et canon, l'asiatique savait qu'il était incroyablement sexy et avait tendance à se pavaner. Newt était fasciné par ses clavicules saillantes et les petites veines qui sortaient de ses bras. Les quelques fois où il pouvait les apercevoir, il se mettait tellement à rougir et bégayer qu'il devait s'éloigner un peu pour reprendre un comportement tranquille.

Thomas, en revanche, était complètement nouveau pour lui, curieux et intelligent, il avait d'étonnants yeux marrons et de parfaites lèvres. Oh bon sang ! Newt ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ces lèvres. Il fixait Thomas pendant que ce dernier prenait une nouvelle gorgée d'eau, encerclant le goulot de la bouteille de sa bouche comme si… Stop ! Newt interrompit lui-même le cours de ses pensées avant que ça n'aille trop loin. Il se frappa les yeux de ses mains pour se reconcentrer. Il essaya de rattraper son retard avec ce que le professeur babinait d'une voix si monocorde, mais ce n'était évidemment pas aussi intéressant que les lèvres de Tommy ou encore les clavicules de Minho.

La cloche sonna enfin la fin du cours.

« Newt, j'aimerais que tu restes après le cours s'il te plait, » dit le professeur.

Minho attendait à la porte, tapant du pied impatiemment, tandis que Thomas s'attardait volontairement pendant qu'il rangeait les livres dans son sac.

« Newt, tes résultats baissent de façon alarmantes. Je te suggère de te trouver un tuteur ou j'ai bien peur que tu ne réussisses pas la Bio cette année. »

Newt poussa un petit grognement puis, à sa grande surprise, la voix de Thomas s'éleva juste derrière lui.

« Je pourrai m'occuper de toi, Newt. Je veux dire, euh, te donner des cours particuliers. Si tu veux… »

Newt rougit.

« Thomas… Ouais ça serait bien. Plus que bien, même. »

Il rassembla ses livres et sortit de la classe en compagnie de Thomas. Dès qu'ils furent dehors, Minho les accueillit avec un air interrogateur et ils ne tardèrent pas à lui résumer la situation.

« Ok, alors je passerai chez toi vers 16 heures, ça te va ? » demanda Thomas.

« Ouep, 16 heures c'est parfait, et Minho sera aussi là, » acquiesça Newt en souriant timidement.

« Allez, on se voit plus tard alors ! » s'exclama Thomas en se dirigeant vers son casier.

« À plus, » répondirent Newt et Minho d'une seule voix, prenant eux la direction de leur résidence étudiante qu'ils partageaient.

A 16 heures tapante quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Newt se leva rapidement pour ouvrir la porte et laisser Thomas entrer.

« Hey Tommy ! » s'écria Minho, qui farfouillait dans la cuisine.

« Salut Minho. »

« Viens t'asseoir, » proposa Newt en esquissant un geste vers les canapés.

« Vous voulez une bière, les gars ? » appela Minho.

Il ouvrit le frigo et lança deux cannettes à Newt qui les attrapa maladroitement. Le blond se laissa tomber sur le canapé et Thomas alla se poser juste à côté de lui, attrapant la cannette qu'il lui tendait.

Après avoir étudié pendant une dizaine de minute, ce qui leur parut déjà une éternité, Minho poussa un grognement et s'effondra en arrière, prenant un air dramatique. « C'est trop ennuyeux, faisons un jeu ! »

« Un jeu ? » répéta Thomas en tapant son stylo contre la table basse.

« Ouais, du genre Action ou Vérité. »

« Ok Minho, comme c'était ton idée, tu peux commencer, » pouffa Newt.

« Très bien, Tommy, Action ou Vérité ? »

Thomas s'arrêta une seconde pour réfléchir avant d'annoncer : « Vérité ».

Minho sourit malicieusement, « Ok, pourrais-tu embrasser un mec… sur la bouche, évidemment ? »

Thomas ricana, contemplant Minho de haut en bas avec un regard appréciateur, et répondit enfin : « Peut-être ».

Newt sentit ses joues virer au rouge. Thomas dévia son regard vers lui, « Newt, Action ou Vérité ? »

Il réfléchit un moment puis s'exclama : « Action ! ».

« Je te défie de… d'embrasser Minho sur les lèvres. »

Newt bredouilla quelque peu avant de se pencher en avant avec hésitation. Minho combla le vide entre eux et poussa un léger gémissement lorsque leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent. Le temps fut comme suspendu, ni Newt ni Minho ne semblaient vouloir interrompre cet instant magique. Les lèvres de Minho étaient simplement enivrantes. Thomas haussa les sourcils et toussota pour les ramener à la réalité. Minho se redressa, un petit narquois étirant le coin de ses lèvres, tandis que Newt détourna le regard, gêné.

« À ton tour. »

Newt releva les yeux vers lui, se mordillant les lèvres. « Action ou Vérité ? » marmonna-t-il.

« Action, » dit-il instantanément.

« Ok, je te défie d'enlever ton tee-shirt. »

Minho s'exécuta. Prenant un air théâtral, il tira d'un coup sec le maillot au-dessus de sa tête. Son ventre était plat, ferme et taillé en tablette de chocolat. Une fine bande de poil descendait de son nombril jusqu… Non, ne pense pas à ça ! Son regard dériva alors sur les clavicules de Minho et Newt s'imagina déjà en train de déposer plusieurs baisers le long de son cou, de le marquer de petites morsures d'affection et de lécher chaque partie de son corps.

« À moi ! » s'exclama Minho. « Thomas, Action ou Vérité ? »

« Action. »

« Je te défie de faire bander Newt, » dit Minho en leur offrant un sourire sournois.

Newt failli s'étouffer sur la gorgée de bière qu'il venait de prendre. Thomas se mit à rougir violemment, mais passa tout de même à l'action. Il se leva et marcha au devant d'un Newt qui hésitait encore à protester, puis il l'enfourcha. Il commença à doucement balancer ses hanches d'avant en arrière, chacune de ses poussées se faisant de plus en plus forte. Newt pouvait sentir l'érection de Thomas se presser contre la sienne et il laissa échapper un faible gémissement de plaisir. Thomas lui fit un petit sourire au coin et ne fit qu'accentuer ses va-et-vient contre l'entrejambe de Newt.

« À toi maintenant, Tommy, » parvint difficilement à articuler Newt, avant de gémir à nouveau.

Bien que la position lui plaisait, Thomas avait réussit son défi et Newt se sentait bien trop gêné de continuer ainsi en compagnie d'un spectateur pouffant comme jamais. Pourtant, appréciant également où il se trouvait, Thomas ne bougea absolument pas d'un poil lorsqu'il s'adressa à l'asiatique.

« Minho, Action ou Vérité ? »

« Action, évidemment ! »

« Hm, je crois que notre ami a besoin d'aide alors… je te défie de sucer Newt. Maintenant. »

Newt se redressa brusquement, renversant presque Thomas de ses genoux. Minho se contenta juste de sourire narquoisement alors que Tommy sautait sur ses pieds. Newt le fixa avec des yeux écarquillés, le corps complètement paralysé, pendant que Minho entreprenait de baisser son pantalon. Lorsqu'il fut également débarrassé de son caleçon, Minho se pencha en avant et passa un coup de langue sur le membre dressé de Newt.

« Oh mon Dieu ! » s'exclama Minho d'une voix plaintive.

Il continua à gémir inlassablement lorsque Minho le prit complètement dans sa bouche et commença à le sucer. Newt pouvait sentir le regard pesant de Thomas sur eux mais, étrangement, il ne s'en sentait plus perturbé. Bien au contraire, ça l'excitait encore davantage. Quand Newt atteignit l'orgasme il agrippa fermement les cheveux noirs de Minho et tira sa tête en arrière, cambrant lui même son dos en arrière tant le plaisir était grand.

« Oh putain Minho ! »

Le concerné continua d'afficher un petit sourire coquin, léchant le peu de sperme qu'il avait au coin des lèvres.

« Newt, Action ou Vérité ? » murmura-t-il en lui faisant un petit clin d'œil espiègle.

Newt, toujours ébranlé par l'orgasme qu'il venait de vivre, déglutit péniblement avant de bégayer : « Action ».

« Je te défie de baiser Tommy. »

Eh bien, pour finir, contentons nous juste de dire qu'il y eut de nombreux cours particuliers qui suivirent à partir de ce jour.

.

 **-FIN-**

 **.**

 _ **Une petite review pour qu'ils puissent continuer leurs cours particuliers ?**_

 _ **(Bien que je ne sois pas certaine que ça aidera à remonter les notes de Newt...)**_

 _ **.**_


End file.
